


Waltz Of Eternity

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [27]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Apocalypse, Biblical Reinterpretation, Descent into Madness, Magical Girls, Natural Disasters, Nightmares, Poetry, Rebellion, Song Lyrics, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Walpurgisnacht; the Great Witch.Kriemhild Gretchen; a colossus of shadow.Kyubey; a cruel, cold alien.Homura; the greatest evil.





	Waltz Of Eternity

When I walked along the rooftops of a lonely ancient town  
My home was under my care and every threat I would take down  
Protector and savior of the innocent who made it their home  
Until the final moment where my flesh tore from my bone

Rise to the sky, see the horrors I devise  
A selfish creature burning with the lust of hungry eyes  
One step into the future and the past can all just burn  
And under my heels my home to dust and ashes turned

**_RISE!_ **

I brought the storm  
Turn a shower into a flood  
Muddy waters  
All the naysayers, I shed their blood

I called the rain  
The suffering I caused went unchecked  
I caused this pain  
Why I planted the kiss of evil on Eve's neck

Blasted the Earth with torrential rain  
No Human could survive  
If not for that Ark, I claim there'd be none left alive

I took the seeds of pride and held them  
Planted them in Lucifer's mind  
The first rebellion against God  
To a plan that I designed

And the Garden of Eden as it flourished  
When all else was a wasteland  
Who do you think made it that way  
It was me, you understand?

I grew the poison apple  
And wrote the serpent's script  
And laughed and danced at the sight  
When they were cast to my district

I giggled in glee when Cain slew Abel  
Watch Adam and Eve break holy pacts  
And when the Ark was loaded with animals  
I found many to distract

And I danced in the rain  
When the great deluge came  
In the howling of winds  
My nightmare begins

An endless evil from the beginning of time  
I have no true equal to combat my crimes  
Why I rushed into Babel when I heard of man's power  
God messed with their language, I blasted the tower

Bathed in the plagues as all Egypt wept  
Then at the Red Sea plunged them to the depths  
Gomorrah and Sodom was a glorious sight  
Metropolises gone in a blinding flash of light

Stepped on Behemoth and ate Leviathan  
I am more than a monster, more than just sin  
The calamity force that stared back when God hovered  
From beneath the waves, primordially covered

With a kick to the crust  
I made Vesuvius bust  
When Krakatoa blew  
I'd been looking for something to do

Storm after storm, I rage like a brat  
Think of a typhoon, and I made that  
Bury your dead, your prayers are in vain  
I am Walpurgisnacht, remember my name!

Before time was born  
I serenade calamity  
I dance the storm  
In the waltz of eternity

Dance to the flames  
Of a world in despair  
Torment will blaze  
And destroy those who dare

The waltz of eternity  
A dance of death we know  
Trapped by our destiny  
That calls us all below

 **Ticking like clockwork**  
**Break under the pressure**  
**And your puffy pink skirt**  
**Shows you won't measure**

 **So welcome to ethereal seas**  
**A gargantuan plain**  
**Where impossibilities**  
**Are the every day  
**

**Blasted away with magic**  
**All of these darling tales**  
 **The music waxes tragic**  
 **But the salesman makes his sales**  
 **With a wag of his tail**

 **Bulletproof and invincible**  
**How you feel with this power**  
 **But you turn soft and brittle**  
 **When you meet your final hour**

_You don't have a right_   
_To take another life_   
_You don't know what this is_   
_So I'll take the prize tonight_

_I don't see how anyone could be such a fool_   
_You can blame me for my vices_   
_You can blame me for my crimes_   
_But I'm the only one who faces_   
_All of these horrors time after time after time_

**You call yourself protector**   
**But you only make it worse**   
**For if you resurrect her**   
**You'll find yourself cursed**

**There's a storm coming in**   
**Great evil on its way**   
**So you'll do as I say**   
**God can't hear you pray**

**For the sake of Madoka**   
**For the sake of your world**   
**For the sake of the universe**   
**For the sake of all**

**Fight, silly child**   
**Struggle when you're trapped**   
**You're a fly in a web**   
**Now you've finally snapped**

_NO!_

_Watch her take form_   
_I have served her so long_   
_In the midst of the storm_   
_She finds where she belongs_

_She says she understands_   
_All I've gone through_   
_She takes my hands_   
_Then she turns back to you!_

_Call it a sacrifice_   
_But it was betrayal_   
_It was too great a price_   
_I can't believe I failed_

_How, after all I have done_   
_Could she turn against me_   
_Is this hell that I've won_   
_For all my loyalty?_

Dance to the flames  
Of a world in despair  
Torment will blaze  
And destroy those who dare

The waltz of eternity  
A dance of death we know  
Trapped by our destiny  
That calls us all below

_**Do you have time to burn?** _

_**Such evil** _  
_**My prequel** _  
_**Gave rise to the queen** _

_**I'm Kriemhild** _   
_**And I build** _   
_**New prisons with tortures unseen** _

_**Screams in the immolation** _   
_**Tormenting imaginations** _   
_**Wily defiling, I'm piling the high string** _   
_**Cantankerous reviled thing, I bury creation** _

_**Ferment in the blood of your children** _   
_**No one may die until I will them** _   
_**Your begging in chorus before us implores us** _   
_**But gore is decor, yes, a skeleton forest you'll fill in** _

_**Sulfuric and maddening** _   
_**Give reign to the dead queen** _   
_**I once was just a girl** _   
_**Now destroyer of worlds** _

_**A tower of darkness** _   
_**Leaving Japan a carcass** _   
_**And all Earth I will swallow** _   
_**Everything is mine!** _

_**Now I collapse the caverns of hell** _   
_**Raze R'lyeh to motes as well** _   
_**And Atlantis, it shall make my crown** _   
_**That city shall rest on my brow** _

_**Taunt the devil frozen in Inferno** _   
_**Mock the serpent trapped in mirrors** _   
_**And my creator will hear my concerto** _   
_**When I slaughter the Incubators** _

_**Rise from eternal slime** _   
_**End in the clash of time** _   
_**Own all that is with my twisted mind** _   
_**Unstoppable...** _

_Rewind_

_I'm the one who is stronger_   
_I should be defending you_   
_But I can't take this any longer_   
_I know what you're going to do_

_He's trying to trick you_   
_That creature has fooled us all_   
_But somehow I can't get through_   
_You cannot hear my call_   
_And so I fall_

_You saved us all from calamity_   
_And deviated us from destiny_   
_Took us from the path of tragedy_   
_And stepped into the waltz of eternity_

**I just don't understand**

_I remember it all like it was yesterday_   
_She stepped out of our reality_   
_Made for us all a better way_   
_Now she is naught but an entity_   
_Dancing the waltz of eternity_   
_Alone_

**I see**   
**So this entity**   
**It's our enemy**   
**Removed calamity**   
**But I would rather be**

**Facing these beast you speak of**   
**Through a trade of souls and seeds**   
**Making much more precious energy**   
**To meet all the universe's needs**

**So I'll lay a trap**   
**And she'll fall right in**   
**When she comes to collect**   
**I shall seize God's kin**

**I'll observe and I'll watch**   
**As your dead soul rots**   
**While you lurch to the spots**   
**Where your dreams forgot**

_Aah, I hate you all_   
_Why give me this pain_   
_So longing, I crawl_   
_And you do this again_

_How many times_   
_Will I have to rewind_   
_Reliving this nightmare_   
_Trapped in my mind_

_I want out of this labyrinth_   
_It's not mine, I swear_   
_Send an angel, a savior_   
_Come yourself if you dare_

_I'll tear you apart_   
_Boil you in blood_   
_I'll rip out my heart_   
_But I won't give up_

_I will march to the guillotine_   
_My head bowed in shame_   
_Please let me end me_   
_I'm sick of my name_

_I'm spread on my dying bed_   
_Can't open my eyes_   
_But here comes my savior_   
_From out of dark skies_

_I wanted her, needed her_   
_Just have to be with her_   
_Can't let it end so soon_   
_Now we'll dance to my tune_

_Leave you a shattered and shuddering wreck_   
_I know what I've done was wrong, incorrect_   
_But rising through places above God's pity_   
_I join you all in the waltz of eternity_


End file.
